God's Plan
by FromRussiaWithLove
Summary: What will happen when Akito makes a decision that will forever change the lives of the dragon and the rice ball? And what will happen if his plan backfires? Hatori & Tohru
1. Prologue: Part 1

_Privet! _Hello again! Again, I want to thank all of you who reviewed by first story, A Precious Picture. All of your reviews were so wonderful! I really can't say how happy I am that my words mean something to you.

I've thought about this story for a while, but just as a warning, I might not be posting a chapter every day or something like that. For me, it takes a little longer to get it just right, so I hope you can be somewhat patient with me. :) And in return, you can compliment or trash this all you want. Don't be shy.

I know this prolouge may seem a little confusing, but please give it a chance. The story will soon be picking up in a few more chapters. I really hope this first entry is good...I'm afraid I'm my own worst critic, so my opinion on my own stories isn't too helpful:P But we'll see how it goes. And once again, have fun and enjoy!

Oh, and please review! You don't know how much they make me smile!

**- FromRussiaWithLove**

_God's Plan_

Prologue: Part 1

The distinct smell of spring was dancing softly on the wind that afternoon, skipping along the streets of Tokyo with ease until it at last came upon a humble little home with stepping stones a calming grey. The breeze, delighted, entered the tranquil home effortlessly.

Inside, the wind gently stirred the loose sleeves of Kazuma's white shirt. Hatori's long hair swayed. Two cups of tea sat between.

"Please, drink it," Kazuma gestured graciously at the idle cup in front of the younger man. "It'll make me feel I'm doing the part as the courteous host," he chuckled.

Hatori, not wanting to displease him, managed to bring the cup to his reluctant lips but only pretended to take a sip, the knot in his throat too tight.

He set the cup down, frowning. "Sensei…"

"Hatori, I have known you for long enough. There is no need for formality." Kazuma's tone was light but his eyes were anything but as they quietly observed the noticeably troubled young man in front of him. It had been so long since his last visit, and he had changed much.

Hatori only nodded, then started again. "Kazuma, I'm sorry for imposing on you today…" His words were oddly stiff as he glanced briefly at the simple wooden table they were seated at and about the unassuming, private room. Hatori took in the soft familiarity of it all. "And for troubling you in your own house."

Kazuma just smiled, deflecting his apologies easily. "It's no trouble at all." He folded his arms into the loose, flowing sleeves. "Now, tell me what is on your mind."

That spirited breeze before had stilled somewhat, lost in the sudden silence.

Hatori watched as the tea swirled around in his small cup, making unusual shapes along the surface, one running smoothly into the next. He lost himself in it, wishing all his thoughts were like those liquid portraits, continually vanishing. Maybe then he could finally have some peace. He let out a sigh, shadowy eyes turned downward.

"I visited Akito today," Hatori finally said, his voice constricting just at the mention of his name. "He was having another of his usual colds, and…"

"Ah," Kazuma merely recognized, eyes knowing. "So this about Akito."

Hatori remained silent, touching the smooth teacup with his forefinger. Part of him felt foolish for coming here, for thinking that it was alright to seek refuge at the familiar home once again. When he was a teenager, he would often times long to come to this place, away from the main house and Akito and everybody's dark secrets. Sometimes, if he planned it carefully, he visited for an hour or so just to talk to the older man, to slowly pull away the mask he so frequently wore at home, to smile and laugh and share stories. They had even taken a walk outside once, on one brisk autumn morning, to admire the beautiful trees, popping golden and amber along the weathered road. Hatori had been eighteen, before he had met Kana, before Akito had hurt his eye, a time when he felt the safest with Kazuma's strong hand on his shoulder, telling him that he was going to be alright.

But he wasn't a teenager anymore. And the more time passed, the more he shaped and perfected that vital mask. He learned to mask his fears. Sadness. Longings. He turned away from the peaceful little home more and more, and he found himself taking walks outside less and less. He never noticed the trees change colors. And he certainly never went to anyone to confess his thoughts.

His last visit to Kazuma's was four years ago. Four years. The words resonated in Hatori's head, mocking him. After four years on his own, here he was coming back to revert to the old times. _Foolish_, Hatori thought.

For a moment, he almost forgot that Kazuma was still waiting for him to speak, and looked up from his tea with a glazed look. Kazuma simply had his eyes closed, and it seemed to Hatori that he was meditating to himself. Hatori had seen it before, and an old flood of memories swept through him. Kazuma was waiting patiently for him to collect his thoughts.

Surprisingly though, it was Kazuma who spoke first, sensing Hatori's attention.

"This involves someone else, doesn't it?" His voice was soft and sure. "Obviously, there is Akito…but I have a feeling this might be also about another person."

Kazuma opened his eyes and looked at the stunned Hatori evenly, an underlying sadness in his gaze.

"It's Tohru Honda, isn't it?"

Hatori looked down, a veil of darkness covering his face. Silence consumed the room once more.

Unnoticed by the two, the wounded breeze drifted slowly towards the window and left the little home, wandering aimlessly along the streets of Tokyo, the spirit slipping away. After a while, it came upon a very spacious compound, slipping through a wind chime that clamored hauntingly against the still afternoon. It didn't notice the person that was sitting gracefully on the steps outside, the fine fabrics of the robe cascading smoothly to the grass.

Upon a long, slender finger sat a very delicate yellow bird, trembling as its small eyes looked upon a terribly wry smirk.

"My friend…" The voice was soft as silk. "Can you feel the change of the wind?"

Silence filled the cavernous, empty room behind, causing the smirk to deepen. The little bird was brought closer, as another finger gently stroked the fine feathers, slowly and meticulously.

"I can."


	2. Prologue: Part 2

_Privet! _So, so sorry for the wait! I've actually had this story written for a while, but frankly, it sucked. :P So I went back and changed a lot of things and now I'm pretty pleased with it! Again, sorry for the two week stretch (shakes fist at the never-ending homework), but I think the next chapter will be up sometime soon.

One thing I've wanted to do for a while is comment/answer some of your oh so wonderful reviews! So starting now, I will do it before each chapter. Seriously, your reviews encourage me so much, so keep them coming! (smiles winningly)

**Daya Knight**: Yay! You had my first review! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

**N. James**: Mysterious? Really? Thanks! Yes, this is DEFINITELY a Hatori/Tohru story, but to make this as realistic as possible, it will probably move at a slow, steady pace. For me, I get really annoyed when I read a story and it all happens overnight. I really like Hatori and Tohru together too! They make such a cute couple. Thank you so much for the review!

**UnspokenDreams**: What can I say. You've given me two awesome, encouraging reviews. Part of me feels that you're complimenting me too much because I really don't think I'm that good:P I've read a few of your stories, and they are truly amazing. You capture the characters so well, and it means a lot that a talented writer like yourself appreciates my own stories! Thank you so, so much for reviewing and giving this story a chance. I hope you will have more nice things to say about this chapter!

**Takeru Takaishi's Gurl**: Whew! I hope I got your pen name right! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! And yes, you're right. It does take a while to write something well, so thank you for being understanding! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**-FromRussiaWithLove**

_God's Plan_

Prologue: Part 2

Shigure's infectious laughter crackled over the phone.

"I'm insulted. You think I have a part in this?"

Hatori was trying very hard to keep calm, though his tense fingers wished very much to chuck the phone he was now holding in a death grip at the far wall. The door to his office was closed, the dull gray curtains drawn. He had ordered that his nurses bring in no patients until he was off the phone, which prompted many mystified faces, considering Hatori was never the type to set work aside, even for a minute. But at the moment, Hatori was very much prepared for interrogation.

"I don't recall accusing you," Hatori deadpanned.

"Ah, but that's why you called, isn't it? Haa-san never calls anymore except to scold me! How terrible!" Shigure sobbed.

Hatori closed his eyes and sighed, letting loose some steam. He leaned forward on his vast mahogany desk, raking a hand through his black hair.

"You can't ignore the fact that you have a certain…bond with Akito," Hatori chose his words carefully, slowly. "I can't help but wonder if perhaps you might have overheard anything Akito's said. The last time I was there-"

"When did you visit Akito?"

"Another cold." It was explanation enough.

"And you really think I would've helped with this?" Now, Shigure was very serious indeed. There was even a note of regret in his voice. "Do you think I want this?"

Hatori paused, unused to such gravity from the usually playful dog. "I don't know what to think," he finally said.

Hatori suddenly heard a couple of male voices in the background, just loud enough for him to recognize who they belonged to. He leaned off the desk and back into his chair slowly.

"You know they're going to hate this."

Shigure laughed shortly. "Well, I have no doubt about that. It'll just add more fuel to their animosity towards Akito."

"And Tohru?"

Hatori's words hung in the air between them, almost as if a tangible weight had just been placed on both of them. After a few seconds, Shigure finally answered.

"This has been her home for so long," he commented, his voice thoughtful and soft. In Hatori's mind, he pictured Shigure smiling sadly to himself, sitting at his own desk. And if he listened closely enough, he could hear the sigh of tender music playing, no doubt to help keep the writer inspired. "It's not going to be easy telling her."

The soft chatter of the nurses drifted slowly into Hatori's office, but he merely continued to listen to the loll of the music he heard from Shigure's study, letting it wash over him lightly like sweet spring rain. After a moment, he shook his head and instead focused on the stack of files lying heavily on his desk.

"When are you planning to tell her?"

"There's no use putting it off," the dog sighed reluctantly. "I suppose I should do it when she gets home from work tonight."

Hatori nodded to himself. "I agree." Remembering Akito's words to him, Hatori added by rote, "Akito wants everything settled by Sunday. The sooner the better."

Shigure paused. "I understand."

Hatori could easily recognize the sadness in his friend's tone, though he was trying hard to keep it matter-of-fact. In all honesty, Hatori couldn't blame him. Akito's orders were unrelenting and absolute; there was no room for defiance. For all of his life inside the Sohma house, Hatori did whatever Akito wanted him to do, learning from an early age that it would only bring more harm to challenge his say. So he kept his words to himself. But that day, when he had gone to examine Akito during one of his ever frequent colds, the next order he had been given left him momentarily stunned. As Hatori sat in silence, Akito had looked down on him with a face filled with striking hostility, eyes dancing in mirth.

_"I know you won't disappoint me, Hatori."_

Akito proved correct. Hatori had complied without question. Without realizing the amount of sorrow that would befall on a certain young girl if Akito's order was fulfilled.

Of course, he realized everything now. But it was too late. The decision was made. And as much as Hatori despised the chilling look Akito gave him on that day, as much as he detested what the head of the family was making him do, there was nothing else he _could_ do. It was like he was trapped in a cage with no doors.

Tohru would be hurt. That much was inevitable. And for Shigure, who always tried to please Tohru and make her brighten her pretty face with one of her famous smiles, he couldn't even imagine the look he would see on her face in only a few short hours.

"Just remember that I'll be over on Saturday to-"

But before Hatori could finish his sentence, his office door crept open with a loud groan, one of his most stubborn nurses looking at him with barely hidden impatience.

"Excuse me, Sensei, but your patients have been waiting for over an hour. Perhaps you should see them and finish the phone call later," she suggested with a snippy attitude.

Hatori gave the arrogant woman a rather cold look. "Then what are you waiting for? Show them in," he snapped, immediately regretting it afterwards.

The nurse looked a little stunned, but quickly shook it off as she nodded stiffly, scowling as she quickly left the room.

"Bad time?" Shigure questioned with a touch of sympathy towards his over-worked friend.

"Unfortunately," Hatori sighed deeply, touching his temple with long, able fingers. "This whole week's been chaos here, patients constantly coming and going."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Shigure said the words that had constantly been on his mind as cautiously as possible, not wanting to upset him. It was obvious to both men that he wasn't referring to work.

"I'll be fine," came Hatori's mechanical reply. He eyed the door expectantly, already searching through one of the stacks on his desk for the patient's file. "I'll be over on Saturday. Don't forget."

"It won't be hard," Shigure said honestly. "These two days are going to go awfully slowly at the house once I tell her."

"I know," was all Hatori could say. There was a swift knock at his door. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon," replied Hatori hurriedly as he watched the lethargic patient enter his office.

"Take care, Hatori," Shigure said earnestly. Hatori set the phone down soon afterwards.

For the next thirty minutes, Hatori examined the sickly patient, asked him the routine questions, prescribed the usual medicine, but for some reason, he found himself unable to concentrate on his work for the first time in a long time. For some reason, his mind kept drifting back to Shigure's soft music and its lilting voice, finally hearing the sweet sadness that was in it, feeling it wash over him once more. Hatori closed his eyes, listening to the sweet sadness.

_"Hatori, I believe that stupid girl has forgotten her place. She tries to help those two boys as if she can heal them, save them. But she can't, can she? She can't do anything. She's become too arrogant for my liking, Hatori. Isn't it obvious?_

_"I've decided to remove her from that house. Permanently. Oh, but it'll be for the best Hatori, because you see, I'll take her and place her in your hands. That stupid girl may have charmed those idiots she lived with, but you…you're as cold as snow, Hatori. You're incapable of ever loving someone. You don't care about anyone other than yourself._

_"That's precisely why she'll now be staying with you, Hatori. Away from that house, away from them, she'll come to hate living with you and your coldness. She'll stop thinking stupid thoughts about trying to break the curse and save everyone… and she'll turn just as cold as you._

_"I know you won't disappoint me, Hatori."_


	3. Not So According To Plan

(Slowly walks out from the shadows.) _Privet! _Remember me? XD I really feel terrible for abandoning this story for so long, especially after getting such nice, thoughtful reviews on it as well! I do plan on finishing this; it's just going to take a little time. I'm not immune to writer's block, or just plain old laziness, but I _can_ promise that I'll try to write these chapters the absolute best I possibly can. I apologize for not updating sooner, but I hope you all will still read and enjoy! Again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and for adding me as a favorite author - I really am humbled.

**- FromRussiaWithLove**

_God's Plan_

Not so according to plan

"Ah! What a beautiful night," Tohru whispered to herself, casting her eyes above in awe, looking at the sprinkling of stars the night had tossed about the blue-black sky. They were everywhere. Unknowingly, she had stopped walking, now standing right in the middle of the side walk, craning her neck up at the wondrous sight. She was so enraptured, she didn't even notice the blond boy at her side, looking at her with a bemused look.

"Tohru, what are you doing?"

"HUAA!" Tohru leaped away from him in shock, instantly dropping the bags she had been holding. All the contents instantly splayed on the ground, spilling over into the dewy grass.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. Did I scare you?" asked Momiji worriedly, bending down to pick up all of her fallen items without hesitation.

"No, no, I'm fine," Tohru assured him with a small laugh, her heart rate calming down just ever so slightly. "Thank you," she told him graciously as he handed her the last of the items that had fallen. She quickly stuffed it into her bag before finally taking a good look at him, smiling.

"But what are you doing here, Momiji? I thought every Thursday you stayed with Hatori-san."

"Usually I do," Momiji shrugged, kicking a small rock as they started walking down the sidewalk together, the soft _tup-tups_ of their shoes breaking the still night. "But he called my father earlier today, saying he was really busy with work or something. I'm not sure though. Father didn't say much about it."

A look of concern quickly flashed over Tohru's face. "Is Hatori-san alright? He always works so hard…" The cool wind stirred her long chocolate locks, the strands criss-crossing her flushed cheeks as she took on a pensive look. She brought her bags closer to her. _Perhaps there's something I can do,_ she thought earnestly.

Across from her, Momiji could easily read Tohru's anxious thoughts. Sticking out his tongue playfully, he looped his arms gracefully through hers, hoping to bring her out of it.

"Come on, Tohru! Let's hurry to Shigure's before it gets too late!"

"Eh?" Momiji only bounced along, briskly pulling a slightly frazzled Tohru along with him as she scrambled to get a better hold on her bags. "You're coming to Shigure's too?"

He only answered with a cheeky grin, leaving her to be pulled along once more. Falling silent again, she found her wandering thoughts returning once more to the Sohma family doctor, the majestic dragon. Hatori. She never really had the opportunity to see him that much, as he was almost always working or at the main house and she had her own responsibilities with school and managing all of the household chores. But when she did see Hatori, he was usually preoccupied with other things, his eyes distant and weary. And the more she thought about it, the more Tohru realized how much he _did_ work, and the more she thought about _that_, the more she realized that she had never really thought about doing anything about it ever before. Suddenly, a wave of foolishness swept through her. The young girl frowned slightly as she wondered how she could have been so selfish and negligent. How could she have not seen it before?

"Tohru? What's wrong?" The rabbit had stopped suddenly, losing the bounce in his step. The sad look upon Tohru's features seemed to deflate his good spirits.

Tohru looked up at Momiji, her wide eyes blinking. "N-nothing!" Tohru stuttered helplessly. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's fine!" She tried giving Momiji her best smile, as if swearing to him in her own Tohru-logic that there was nothing to worry about.

Momiji just stared at Tohru with sweet cinnamon eyes, finally shrugging in quiet defeat. "Alright." The fact that she was lying was glaringly clear to him, but the last thing the boy wanted was to upset her more. "Let's hurry then. We're almost there."

"Yes," Tohru agreed softly, as Momiji took her hand once more and led her towards the main road towards Shigure's house. Stealing another chaste look at the stars, Tohru felt a swell of determination lift her heart. Maybe she had been foolish not to notice in the past, but she would do better, she vowed silently to herself. Her eyes shone pure and resolute in the stars' light as they winked down at her.

_There must be _something_ I can do._

**TxHxTxHxTxHxTxHxTxH**

Everything was supposed to go according to plan. Shigure had called Kazuma earlier that day and told him of the current situation, which, to the dog's surprise, he had full knowledge of. The tranquil man had accepted Shigure's proposal, inviting Kyo over to spend the entire day at his house so he could spend more quality time with his surrogate child. Though Kyo was initially disappointed he wouldn't be spending the day training with his master, the idea of an entire day spent talking and joking around with Kazuma with no interruption greatly appealed to him. Shigure had checked him off the list. Yuki, who had become heavily immersed in his student council duties as of late, had, naturally, several meetings each week, some even after school. That night, he had had plans to go out with the student council body for a meeting and a dinner for a week now, which was why he hadn't had the chance to walk Tohru back home from work. Though he was slightly bothered by that, he knew as president that he couldn't just skip the meeting. Shigure had easily checked him off the list. The two male teenagers taken care of for the night, Shigure was very much surprised that everything was running so smoothly. Indeed, he started to grow hopeful that if he could just talk to Tohru in private about the situation, while tomorrow speak with the two boys privately before school, that everything would go according to plan.

But unfortunately, things rarely ever go according to plan.

The first misfortune came soon after Shigure had settled himself in his favorite chair in his favorite room of the house, his office.

"Aaaaahhhhhh." He seemed to melt in the supple cushions, his eyes closed in soft content. In his lap lay a well-thumbed novel, a snaky red ribbon hidden amongst the pages. After a moment, he opened the book with gentle hands. An appreciative smile graced his lips. "There's nothing like a good book in a quiet house," he murmured to himself, beginning to read.

All of a sudden, there was a violent bash along with the heavy padding of bare feet on wooden floor. Shigure recognized the overbearing footsteps instantly, and, after giving a small, dejected sigh while putting his book away, walked towards the front door.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"I suppose it's such a crime to forget something?" the orange-haired boy snapped back, his eyes straying from one thing to the next, obviously looking for something. Across his lanky shoulder sat a black sweatshirt, the strings dancing about as he paced the room with a fury.

"Ah, yes," Shigure said with ease, "You do seem to have trouble remembering things." In response to the boy's scowl, he offered, "What are you looking for?"

"My other sweatshirt."

Shigure seemed on the verge of making another one of his comments, but decided against it. If he wanted Kyo back out of his house as soon as possible, then he would have to be tactful.

"Try your room. I know Tohru just washed a lot of our clothes yesterday."

Kyo registered this and wordlessly ambled up the wooden stairs, until Shigure could see him no longer. He shook his head in wonder. Must you really need _two_ sweatshirts for one day? The boy was a real mystery to him sometimes.

While Kyo noisily rummaged through his room upstairs, Shigure made his way back to his office. In a few minutes, Kyo would have what he wanted and would be out of the dog's hair for the night. Just be patient, Shigure thought calmly. Sitting down in his chair once more, he took out his book and began his light reading.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. About eighteen minutes later, Shigure started growing anxious. Tohru would be arriving home any time now. She came home like clockwork – every night was precisely the same as the night previous. Leaving his office, Shigure rubbed the back of his neck as he noticed Kyo once again downstairs, looking more frustrated then before.

"You know, Kyo, you have a sweatshirt right there. Must you need the other one?"

"Why would I even be here if I didn't need it?" Kyo ground out, looking just about on the verge to pull out some tufts of his bright orange hair. His striking amber eyes glowed fiercely. "I mean, why would I want to be here with you and –"

"I'm home," came a softly cheerful voice, as a tall, silver-haired boy walked through the front door, a tired yet pleased look on his face. Yuki was about to take off his snowy white coat, yet paused in the action when he saw Kyo. His eyes instantly narrowed, the pleasant look vanishing from his features in the blink of an eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kyo challenged.

Yuki shook out of his coat, rolling his eyes silently. "Our meeting ended early, if you must know." Figuring he wouldn't get any information out of the stubborn cat, he turned to the dog instead. "Shouldn't he be at Kazuma's?"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here!"

"Yes," Shigure answered Yuki wearily. "And you shouldn't keep him waiting, Kyo. If I find it, then I'll bring it over later."

"Find what?" Yuki asked as he took of his shoes carefully.

"Another sweatshirt."

"Don't tell me you lost it or something," Yuki said coolly after he finished, brushing past Kyo on his way to their nice, cozy kitchen.

"Shut up, you damn rat!"

As the two traded insults of equal sarcasm and bitterness to one another, Shigure glanced at the clock more and more. In fact, he seemed quite nervous, glancing at the door, to the kitchen, to the clock, back to the door, and so on. He could never have a quiet conversation with Tohru if the boys were both at each other's throats. And no doubt they'd want to know what he'd be telling her. Finally, starting to jump up and down in nervous excitement, Shigure popped his head into the kitchen with a bright smile.

"Okay, time to leave the house now, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun. Off you go."

He waved his hand at the two.

Suddenly the two boys halted in mid argument, staring at Shigure with bewildered, blank expressions.

"What are you talking about?" Kyo scoffed.

"You need to get back to Kazuma's and Yuki…will walk you there. See? So you both need to leave now. I'll miss you both, really I will." As Shigure was (forcefully) steering the two out of the kitchen and towards the door, Yuki suddenly gave him a rather odd look.

"Why would you want me to walk him there? He knows the way."

"Yes, well, we all know Kyo-kun is forgetful-"

"Hey!"

"And why do you want us gone when Honda-san is about to get home?"

Shigure slightly blanked at that. His momentary pause caused the once suspicious glances from the two teenagers to erupt into full-blown attack mode.

"Why don't you want us around when she gets home?" Yuki hissed coldly.

"What are you gonna to do to her, you sick dog?!" Kyo clenched his fists.

"Eh heh…" Shigure backed up slightly, holding his hands up in a feeble attempt to deflect the two boys' heated remarks. Nervous laughter escaped from his lips. "Why would you two think I would do anything to our precious flower?"

"Because it's you, you sick bastard!"

"What's going on, Shigure?" Yuki crossed his arms, his face all hard lines.

Very gently, the front door to the house was opened by a young girl followed by an even younger boy. It went completely unnoticed by the three preoccupied men.

Shigure sighed wearily, dragging a hand through his unruly hair; perhaps it was best just to let them know. At least he would nip the problem of telling them right in the bud. "Alright….tonight," he paused slightly, trying to find the right words before continuing forward with blunt honesty, "I was going to talk with Tohru about something that Akito has recently decided…" The two teenagers looked at each other wordlessly. "For some reason…Akito has seen in necessary to remove Tohru from this house and make her stay with Hatori for a while, in his own home."

There was a moment of stunned silence, before one small voice instantly shattered it.

"What?"

Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki whirled around to find a very shocked Momiji standing in the open doorway, his expressive brown eyes looking at the three men before staring up at an utterly silent Tohru. Her face seemed to take on an ashen appearance.

"Tohru…" Momiji gently tugged at her sleeve. "What are they talking about?"

_You know you want to...you just can't resist clicking that little review button, can ya?_


	4. No Room

_Privet! _Before I begin, NO, I haven't abandoned this story! Let's just say that the past semester in school kept me crazy busy, so now that it's the summer, I have a lot more free time on my hands to work on my stories. I know I've been gone for a while, so I hope this chapter is up to par with the other ones. I rather enjoyed writing it myself, because Tohru and Hatori finally get to talk with one another. Yay! Also, there's a cute little moment between the two near the end. I think it needed it!

I just want to thank all of you for all of the wonderful reviews! Trust me, I love hearing feedback, so keep them coming! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Happy 4th of July!

**-FromRussiaWithLove**

_God's Plan_

No room

Tohru let out the small breath of air she had kept inside of her for so long. Shifting the two bags she was holding in each shaking hand, she finally decided to set them down on the ground, causing little clouds of dust to rise and then fall once more to the ground. The lilting morning sun smiled through the tree lined street, filtering through the upturned leaves before finally settling on the young girl's quiet face.

It was Saturday.

Two days earlier, Tohru had overheard Shigure's conversation with the boys concerning Akito's decision. Of course, Momiji had been at her side then as well, completely oblivious to the whole matter, staring at Tohru with a note of sulkiness as if she had been keeping a wonderful surprise from him. Indeed, it had been a surprise.

Tohru could remember Shigure's shocked face when he saw her standing stock still in the doorway, the wide eyes of Kyo and Yuki as they turned towards her with a sort of incredulous panic.

_"She-she…" Kyo stuttered heatedly, breaking the silence with a burst of fury, "She can't just…Akito, he…how could he do something like that?"_

_Yuki didn't say anything at all. For a moment he just stood, staring at the wooden floor, his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning a pale white. It wasn't long before he stalked out of the foyer, secluding himself upstairs in his room. For once, Kyo seemed to follow suit with the rat. He left soon afterwards._

_"Momiji." Shigure's voice was unusually strained, and Tohru cringed at the harsh tone against her ears. "I think it's best you go home now."_

_"But-"_

_"Momiji," Shigure gritted out. "Now."_

_The boy lowered his head somewhat, turning around quickly. Tohru didn't even have the chance to tell him goodbye – she found herself suddenly alone with the one person she desperately wished she didn't have to face right at the moment._

_"Tohru…" Shigure stopped suddenly, his eyes set hard as he ran a forceful hand through his hair. He could only sigh, dropping his hand down in defeat as he turned towards her. His eyes looked desperate. "Perhaps you should sit down…"_

Tohru looked down at her two small bags. Before that morning, before she had started to pack away the things in her room that she had called her own for so long, she had never really realized how little she actually owned. It never crossed her mind. To her, she was blessed with a wonderful family of friends and a nice, loving house, somewhere she felt she could belong. She had everything she could ever want. She was completely content.

She had packed her mother's picture last, leaving it on the edge of her small wooden dresser for as long as she possibly could before finally taking it in her hands. There was a light residue of dust from the where the picture had been. Her fingers had traced the smooth black frame, her eyes looking down at her mother's smile, the smile that always made her heart swell with love, the best possible kind of happiness. But that day, Tohru had only stared into the glass, her reflection blurry and far away. The only thing that had filled her heart then was the worst possible kind of sadness.

Tohru suddenly shook her head, scolding herself for thinking of such things. Wasn't she grateful to Shigure for keeping her as long as he had? For taking care of her and giving her a wonderful home? She had known deep down that her stay with the three men had not made Akito too pleased, though she would have never expected this to happen. She would have never expected…

The sun's smiling light seemed to blind Tohru for a moment, and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying. _No_, she thought briskly to herself, _why are you acting so ungrateful? Hatori didn't have to take you in, he could have refused Akito's orders if he really wanted to. So why are you acting so selfish? You'll still be able to visit the house every now and again, right? It's not as if Akito banned you from ever returning. And you'll still see Yuki and Kyo at school everyday. It's not so bad. Remember how lucky you are. You're so fortunate that you hold so many friends in your life. There's no room for sadness._

That last thought still ringing in her head, Tohru looked forward resolutely and quickly wiped away some fallen drops from her cheek. A slow wind rustled the skirt about her slender ankles and lifted a few strands of hair from her shoulders.

_Yes_, she thought, _no room for sadness_.

**TxHxTxHxTxHxTxHxTxH**

_Yes_, he thought to himself as he took a long drag on his cigarette, _it's about time I pick her up. No room for delay._

Hatori had had the whole day to prepare himself for what he was about to do, even taking the day off of work specifically for this assignment, which was highly uncharacteristic of him. In fact, it was Shigure who had suggested it, saying it would do him good to take his mind off his patients for a change, and Hatori, after some initial debating, reluctantly obliged. However, the additional time only seemed to make him grow more restless. For the past few hours, he had done nothing but stare out from his wide front porch, wind against jacket, cigarette against lips. Occasionally he shifted his weight to a different foot.

Waning light.

Looking out at the fragile spring morning around him, Hatori couldn't help but think of her. Her cheerful, wondrous smile beamed up at him as he looked across the flowers dancing in his garden. Would that smile still be there today? Or would there only be sadness etched across her young face?

He was supposed to have picked her up at Shigure's house that morning, yet he had received a call from the dog earlier saying that he was running some errands and could easily drop Tohru off at the house himself. Hatori was grateful for the thoughtfulness, yet was secretly unsettled by the arrangement. He had hoped that driving to Shigure's would help clear some of his endless thoughts. Moreover, the fact that he would now have to face Tohru without anyone else to help buffer the awkwardness of the situation was excruciatingly difficult to swallow. Where was Shigure when he actually needed him? His easy charm, his casual self-assurance? There was no doubt in Hatori's mind that it was the dog who could actually handle these sorts of things better then he ever could. And though Hatori often grew weary of Shigure's antics and wavering loyalties, the truth of the matter was that he was very much envious of him.

Hatori took another long drag, extending it out as much as he could so as to ignore the unrelenting, black hands of his wristwatch. They seemed to suffocate him.

As he blew out a slow, steady stream of smoke, he looked out onto the street, noticing a small figure in the distance, two bags in each hand. The figure's long hair was being tossed and carried by the wind. Long, flowing hair.

_Tohru_. As much as he despised himself for it, her name sent a fierce chill down his back. He shifted in his coat, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The polished boards of the porch softly creaked as he stepped forward.

It was time.

**TxHxTxHxTxHxTxHxTxH**

The faint fall of footsteps sounded softy in the distance. Tohru instantly shook the rest of her remaining thoughts from her head, looking forward to see a tall, slim figure striding in her direction. Tohru immediately smoothed the neat folds of her skirt and straightened up to her full height, fully committed to making the best impression possible.

Yet as Hatori neared the young girl, a slight change seemed to take place. In a matter of seconds, Tohru's earlier modesty gave way to sheer exuberance as she stepped forward brightly, looking up at Hatori with surprised, but pleased eyes.

"Hatori-san! You're not in your work clothes!"

Hatori self-consciously looked down at his clothes, shifting slightly inside his green button down shirt while running his fingers across the smooth fabric of his black slacks. He had decided earlier that arriving in his uniform would just look excessively formal, so after Shigure convinced him to stay home from work, Hatori had slipped into something he had hoped would look more suitable. Then again, the shirt he had picked out was one that he usually never wore; it had found a perfect home in the back of his closet for the past year or so. Yet since Hatori had been working so hard as of late, he had become quite careless with his home life, which was quite obvious considering the precarious mountain of dishes piled up in the sink and the amount of dirty laundry just dripping from every corner of his room. It even scared him a little to enter.

Yet this was the only clean shirt that had been available, so reluctantly, he had put it on. And now here he was, wondering why he had made such an effort in the first place.

Of course, Tohru was still staring up at Hatori in wonder, obviously immune to his slight discomfort. She clasped her hands in front of her, leaning forward with a delightful expression upon her face.

"And Hatori-san looks so nice in them too! The shirt matches the color of Hatori-san's eyes!"

The doctor blinked. Hatori-san's eyes? "Well…"

"Oh!" Tohru embarrassedly brought a hand to her mouth. "I didn't..! What I meant to say was, I just think that Hatori-san looks nice in those clothes. Ah…I didn't mean to offend you! But perhaps you don't like them yourself?! Maybe you only dressed like that because you thought I would like it! I'm so sorry, please forgive me! You have gone through all this trouble to make me feel welcome and all I've done to repay you is just make you uncomfortable! I'm so sorry, Hatori-san! It will never happen again, I swear!"

Tohru leaned over slightly, almost panting from her whirlwind explanation, hands clenched tightly in determined fists at her side.

Hatori blinked again. Yet after the initial shock had come out of his system, he was then struck with the bursting sincerity of Tohru's speech, and suddenly, he found the whole spectacle incredibly amusing.

"I forgive you," Hatori said teasingly, covering up a small chuckle as he reached down to pick up Tohru's bags. "Let's get you settled then, shall we?" He looked expectantly at the girl.

"Eh…y-yes!" Tohru started, struggling to keep up with Hatori's quick, smooth strides as she scrambled forward. "Coming!"

Hatori looked behind him, making sure she wasn't lagging too far behind. The wind had picked up again, sending Tohru's long brown hair playfully skipping across her face as the ribbons of her soft blouse darted every which way. The way she was moving forward, the way the breeze was embracing her, the way she was smiling at him so easily, it caught Hatori off guard for a moment. He looked at her freely, and in that instant, it occurred to him that perhaps this could be alright. Perhaps getting through this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Perhaps she could be happy here.

As Tohru neared him, her fingers were working fast trying to restore the damage done to her hair. After she put everything neatly back into place, she smiled apologetically up at him.

"Sorry to make you wait for me."

Without a word, he carefully brushed a disobedient lock of hair from her temple.

"I promise to walk slower this time."


End file.
